Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren (1977 - ) Movie Deaths * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004; anime) '[Annamarie Bourget]: Killed when her Dahgi Iris mobile suit gets destroyed by Zabine Chareux (Jamieson Price), despite heavily damaging the latter's Berga Giros mobile suit. * ''Dead Space: Aftermath ''(2011; animated) [Rin/Sandra Burns]: "Rin" is killed when she fell into the lava after the ground she stood on broke apart. "Sandra Burns" is killed by a necromorph who slash and impaled her throat, then die from blood loss, though its unclear if she turned into a Necromorph. * ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015; animated)Beecher: Killed along with other scientist by the Metal Men (who were secretly sent by Will Magnus (voiced by C. Thomas Howell). TV Deaths * ''Wolf's Rain: Where the Soul Goes (2004; anime) '[Cher Degré]: Killed inside Bob Buchholz's car when the ground collapses. * [[Cyborg Soldier 009 (2001 series)|'''''Cyborg Soldier 009: When You Wish Upon A Shooting Star (2004; anime)]] [Aphro]: Killed alongside Michelle Ruff, Lia Sargent, Mari Devon and Julie Ann Taylor by Steven Jay Blum. * Hellsing Ultimate: Chapter IV (2008; anime) '[Rip Van Winkle]: Stabbed with her own bayonet by Crispin Freeman and slowly tortured to death as he assimilates her into his throng of familiars. * ''Code Geass: The Ragnarok Connection'' (2009; anime) '[''Marianne vi Britannia]: Disintegrated alongside her husband, Michael McConnohie, by their son, Johnny Yong Bosch, with his Geass empowered by the Collective Unconscious. * '[[Code Geass (2006 series)|''Code Geass: Emperor Lelouch (2009; anime)]] '[''Guinevere su Britannia]: Killed off-screen during the destruction of Pendragon by Damocles, on the orders of Troy Baker. * ''Wolverine and the X-Men: Foresight Part 3 (2009; animated) '[Emma Frost]: Sacrificed herself to contain the Phoenix Force, then explodes as she releases it into space. Her shattered diamond remains are seen raining across New York. Had the show been renewed for a second season, Emma Frost would've returned. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Jedi who knew too Much ''(2013; animated) [Letta Turmond]: Force choked by Meredith Salenger to keep her from revealing her named to Ashley Eckstein, who is framed for her death. * ''Hellsing Ultimate: Chapter IX ''(2014; anime) [Rip Van Winkle]: Destroyed as a familiar by Steven Brand). * 'Rick and Morty: M. Night Shaym-Aliens![[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| (2014)]] [Cynthia]: Killed off-screen in spaceship explosion. * Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption (2017)' [Diane Sanchez]: Killed by a bomb that dropped from a portal by the Council of Ricks while her husband, Justin Roiland, looks on in horror. Already taking place in a flashback provided by a Series 9000 Brainalyzer, it's later revealed that the flashback was entirely fabricated and likely never actually happened. * ''Samurai Jack: Episode XCIV ''(2017; animated) [Ami/Aki]: Both sisters Ami and Aki are killed by Phil LaMarr Either by Impaling or falling though its hard to tell which one was which. *'''''Big Hero 6: The Series: Mini-Max (2018; animated) [Security System Robots]: Voicing robots, all disable from the system's voice, that the ship malfunction. They are later seen again in the series. *''Big Hero 6: The Series: Countdown to Catastrophe (2018; animated)'' [Security System Robots]: Some of them are slice by Momakase (Naoko Mori), but later return again in the series. *''Voltron: legendary Defender: Launch Date (2018; animated)'' [Luka]: Telepathically killed by Cree Summer through a quintessence entity she implanted in her. It is unknown if she was revived like the other Alteans. *''Amphibia: A Night at the Inn (2019; animated)'' [Martha]: Possibility killed in an explosion along with her husband, (Chris Sullivan), and daughters when Brenda Song mixed Baking Soda with Vinegar. Video Game Deaths * Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith the Video Game'' (2005)' [''Serra Keto]: Crushed by a pillar after Mat Lucas used the force to move the pillar, which also knock her off the balcony. * .hack//G.U. Vol. 1//Rebirth ''(2006) '[Shino]: Killed by Jamieson Price inside the game, leaving her in a coma in the real world. Returns to the game in full avatar form after awakening from her coma in ''.hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption, accompanying Yuri Lowenthal to the end of the game. * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) [Darth Phobos]: Die a long time ago before the events of the game, she appears as a simulation to Sam Witwer. * Tron: Evolution (2010) [Radia]: Derezzed by John Glover. * Minecraft: Story Mode: A Journey's End? (2016) ''Mevia'': Possibly dies with Jim Cummings in the dimension of chicken sized zombies or zombie sized chickens due to possible starvation. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 11.07.51 PM.png|Her anime death in 'Wolf's Rain: Where the Soul Goes' Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:1977 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes in space Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Marvel Stars Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Video Game Stars Category:Frozen Cast Members Category:Actors voicing animals Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Death scenes by sword